The present invention relates to a buckle for a watch band, and more particularly to what is called a freely adjustable band tail lock in which the band fixed to both sides of a watch case can be separated at the buckle portion.
Generally, a mesh band is employed for this type of band. The mesh band is made in one body with a watch case by brazing, and an end of the band is cut off according to the user's wrist size, and a removable buckle is mounted on the end of the band. However, since the buckle has a plurality of linking axes and axes to fix to the band, it is several times as thick as the band.